


Rave

by Make_Magic_Legal (onthewingsofwar)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Rave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 06:18:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onthewingsofwar/pseuds/Make_Magic_Legal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Scisaac fic which takes place at that rave party where they tried to take down the Kanima. Isaac and Scott have been in love for a while but haven't acted on it, but then Scott sees Isaac dancing hotly with J and E and gets jealous and sex happens? Or fluff whatevr ;)<br/>-constantniallfeels</p>
<p>Part of a collection of unrelated scisaac one shots. Still taking prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rave

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't go back to watch the rave episode because I was too lazy, so I tried to keep details kind of vague.  
> And if someone would like to suggest a better title that would be nice :)

Scott spotted Isaac across the crowd, through the mess of grinding bodies and pulsing music. As he watch, the other teen whispered something into Erica’s ear before throwing his head back as she mouthed at his neck. Heat spread through Scott’s body as he met the other boy’s eyes. Isaac smirked playfully and tossed his head. His scent was overwhelming even from across the room, all adrenaline and arousal (and when did Isaac become important enough to Scott that he could easily pick out his scent in a club filled with people?), and it drew Scott like a moth to a flame. Scott followed without thought, forgetting his part of the mission.

Erica noticed his approach through the throng of people with half lidded eyes. She tilted her head back towards Isaac and asked something quietly. Isaac shrugged and Scott just managed to catch him mutter back, “Must be important."

Isaac stepped towards him as he reached the group. Scott felt a rush of jealousy as Erica reached for Isaac’s back pocket. He barely stopped himself from growling, “He’s mine," before he noticed the needle that she had grabbed. Instead, he took Isaac’s arm and pulled him away from the other two.

Scott led the taller teen to a more secluded area. There were a few other couples along the walls, but they were making out heatedly and ignoring everyone else.

"Why’d you bring me here?" Isaac asked softly, trying to meet Scott’s gaze.

"Um, I," he paused, biting his lip, unsure of how to explain what was happening. How his wolf always seemed to gravitate towards Isaac, even before the other boy had been turned. How he had need felt this way before, not even with Allison.

He glanced up, meeting Isaac’s questioning blue eyes and blushed, suddenly flustered by their close proximity. He tried to take a step back, but Isaac grabbed his arm, holding him in place.

"Scott," he breathed. His eyes wandered across Scott’s face, taking in the flushed cheeks and dilated pupils, the racing heart and erratic breath. His gaze dropped down to Scott’s lips, mouth suddenly becoming dry. He leaned forward slightly, and whispered, barely audible, “I’m going to kiss you."

Scott’s eyes widened as their lips met and Isaac wrapped his arms around his waist. He tensed slightly with surprise before relaxing and plastering himself against the other wolf, eyes slipping shut and hands sliding up into Isaac’s hair.

Isaac’s kisses were nothing like Allison’s; hers had been sugary and sweet, coated with the taste of her lip balm. Isaac’s were rougher and more forceful, but not bad. His lips were soft, and slid against Scott’s smoothly.

Isaac’s lips parted and he hesitantly licked at Scott’s mouth, suddenly unsure of himself. Scott opened his mouth with a low moan, pressing harder against the taller teen. He slid his hands under Isaac’s shirt, exploring the muscles of his back. Scott took the lead, exploring every inch of Isaac’s mouth, tracing his teeth and swiping across the roof of his mouth.

As Scott pulled back, Isaac captured his bottom lip between lengthening teeth. Scott whimpered as he bit down slightly. When Isaac released his lip, he pulled back with a quiet gasp and met Isaac’s golden gaze.

Scott leaned forward again and placed his lips on Isaac’s neck, smiling as he heard the other boy’s ragged breaths and felt his pounding heart. He lightly kissed Isaac’s pulse point, his wolf grinning happily when Isaac submissively bared his neck further. Scott traveled lower, licking the space between his collarbones. He pulled Isaac’s shirt to the side to suck a hickey into his shoulder. The mark faded almost as quickly as it was made, but Scott’s wolf was content that Isaac had been marked as his.

Isaac dipped his head down for another kiss, which Scott returned immediately. They pulled back after a moment, both panting, the air around them thick with the scent of arousal. The rest of the rave seemed to disappear, their world narrowing down to only the two of them. Scott’s hands resumed their mission of tracing Isaac’s muscles as he caught his breath.

"You know," Isaac gasped, leaning into Scott’s touch. “I’m supposed to be helping Erica with Jackson."

Scott hummed against his throat. “Erica looks like she’s doing just fine on her own. And besides, wouldn’t you rather be here with me?" He leaned back and grinned wolfishly.

Isaac’s eyes darkened and he leaned down, capturing Scott’s lips in a short kiss. After a few more chaste presses, he pulled back to ask, “What made you approach me now?"

Scott threaded his fingers into Isaac’s hair. “You just looked really hot, dancing with Erica and Jackson. I couldn’t control myself." He flushed and ducked his head to hide it.

Isaac placed his hand on Scott’s chin and tilted his head back up. “Well, I’m glad you did." He paused for a moment, teeth worrying his lip as he thought about something. “Do you want to leave?"

Scott tore his gaze away from Isaac’s mouth and blinked. “What? Oh… My mom has the night shift if you want to come to my place." He grinned and wiggled his eyebrows.

Isaac returned the smile, eyes lighting up gold. “Sure. That sounds great."


End file.
